


Baby You

by junkosakura01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: While waiting for the de-aging spell to wear off and when Solomon finishes to create a counterspell, the 7 demon brothers spend a week taking care of Junko who was accidentally turned into a toddler.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone
Comments: 39
Kudos: 195





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> #OBEYMEmber Day 5: Kids
> 
> * MC is a female human.  
> * Fic will be updated weekly or whenever I can.
> 
> Not exactly a sequel nor a spinoff to my first Obey Me! fic ["Kiddie Demons"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066375), but feel free to think if it's connected to each other or not.  
> The witch mentioned here is the same as from the other story, but I'll leave it to your imagination what gender they are or what they look like. ☺️
> 
> Picrew reference pic for baby Junko: [[Link]](https://twitter.com/junkosakura01/status/1324024627455119360)  
> * I already have a concept art for her, I just haven't drawn it yet... 😅👉👈  
> 

Loud rhythmic gasps, the stone pathway leading them, and the cold Devildom wind hitting their flushed faces, Beel and Belphie madly dashed back towards the House of Lamentation like their lives were on the line. As they ran, they were met with stares from other demons and almost bumping into some. Their pace slows down as they see the main gate of their home in their view.

*THUD*

As soon as Beel ran past the large entrance door, Belphie hastily slammed it shut behind him with a grunt. He leaned back on it and tried to catch his breath. Beel, on the other hand, was on his knees huffing, while gripping his zipped-up body greatly with utmost care.

"Who just slammed the door? What happened?" Satan approached them after coming out of the library. "And where's Junko, wasn't she with you two?"

"Haah… That's… Aaahh…" Belphie tried to speak for Beel who was still gasping for breath.

Beel had just slightly recovered and unzipped his jacket. In his arms lays the answer to Satan's question: A tiny human girl with a stoic expression nestled up to him.

"Junko…!?"

"Whew… Ah, Satan, do you...hah...mind taking her for me? I need to lie down on the floor for a bit…"

Satan carefully took the small child into his arms and Beel laid himself on the floor at the same time. The small child blinked at him with curiosity and worry. Junko poked his face with her palm like a kitten and he quickly blushed with surprise.

"Mmph!?" Satan flinched. "You can tell what happened, but go rest up first. I'll let everyone know and meet up immediately."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits:  
> (Nov. 12, 2020)  
> \- I think I wrote Chapter 1 too long, so I divided it into the next one. Sorry about that...! ^^;  
> 

Going back moments before Junko was shown as a child, she and the twins were at Devildom Street to look for art supplies she needed to stock up on. She had grown fond of the quality and usage there which is much better than the normal ones from the human world. Not to mention some of the items are magically enhanced as if she's using a digital art program.

"Thanks for coming with me, you two. I'm still a bit wary about going out on my own even after staying in the Devildom for a long time."

"We're always happy to join you, Junko. Aren't we, Belphie?" said Beel as he munched on a roasted devil lizard skewer. He then wiped off the small bit of sauce on his cheek. "Besides, it'll be bad if a random demon suddenly attacks you."

"Yeah…" Belphie yawned, but with a positive agreement. "So, are we going home yet?"

"Yup, we are. ...Do you think I bought too much?" Junko asked them as she lightly shook the large paper bag in her arms.

"You sure like those enchanted art supplies, Junko," said Belphie, "The shopkeeper likes you too and doesn't mind you staying in there for that long."

"Of course, these are way better than the ones I use back home."  
Junko giggled with an embarrassed look on her face, "At first I was afraid they might kick me out just because I'm a human, but they're really nice."

Just then, a ray of light flashed towards them. A large puff of white smoke surrounded the trio in the middle of the street. It dissipated after a short while. Nothing much to worry about as it's a normal thing such as an out-of-control magic to happen on the streets in Devildom. However…

"Ugh…" Beel coughed and shook his head, "Belphie, Junko, are you two okay?"

Belphie sat up with a groan, "Ngh… That's some impact. What was that?"

"I don't know, but… Huh? Where's Junko?"

The twins frantically looked around and finally realized their human was just beside them—rather, they noticed the condition she turned into. Junko turned small and despite the situation, she wasn't scared nor cried.

"Crap, I almost hit you!" Belphie was surprised and stepped back. "If Junko is like this, then...that light earlier was a de-aging spell."

"What!? But, why weren't we affected? Anyways, things aren't looking good right now…"

The twins noticed the interest of the other demons quickly shifted to the appearance and smell of a human child in the area. Some had their natural instincts to prey on humans gone active, while others were genuinely curious. The twins were then on guard to protect her. Of course, the soul of a human child is fresh and delectable as they are pure and innocent creatures.

 _"Tch…"_ Belphie quickly picks up Junko's paper bag on the ground and shouts, "Beel, grab Junko and run! We're out of here!" Beel nodded and grabbed her without hesitation.

"OH SHOOT! Someone got hit!? Ah! Wait!!!"

A yell came from afar and the owner of the voice is from a witch with a peculiar potion bottle in their hand. They ran with the best speed they have towards them. But they were too fast so the witch gave up.

"My… What stamina they have…" the witch pants, "Haaah… I could've sworn I saw a small child with those two earlier…"

They held the empty bottle towards the crescent moon in the perpetually evening sky. A sigh came out of their lips like the clouds slowly passing by.

"I didn't expect the potion to go astray like that. I was going to ask them for data and will turn them back to normal, but I don't know them nor where they live… There's even a gathering later that I can't miss..." the witch sighed.

—

Back to the present, everyone had gathered in the common room and were greatly shocked seeing a young Junko. By Lucifer's request, Solomon was also summoned.

Checking for other side effects, Solomon asked her some things, "Okay, Junko. Let's start with this: When I say his name, point at him."

"Mm."

"Solomon."

Junko's little index finger pointed at Solomon who's directly in front of her. He grinned and continues.

"Lucifer." = ✓

"Of course," Lucifer smiled proudly.

"Mammon." = ✓

"She still remembers me!" Mammon exclaimed.

"Leviathan." = ✓

"Oof… That's… Thanks, Junko," Levi averted his eyes, feeling embarrassed.

"Satan." = ✓

"Glad to know," Satan nodded.

"Asmodeus." = ✓

"Aww~ I'm happy her memories are still safe," Asmo grinned.

"Beelzebub." = ✓

"Good," Beel said after gulping down a stack of three sandwiches.

"Belphegor." = ✓

"Heh. Good job," Belphie grinned while holding a thumbs-up.

Fortunately, her memories are intact, yet her speech and behavior are that of a baby's. After being asked how old she is, she paused for a bit then raised two index fingers. When asked if she was sure about it, Junko shook her head, she probably just estimated her age. 

The next task Solomon gave her was to walk. She did, but stumbled on all fours after three steps. The carpet cushioned her fall, but it still made her teary-eyed a bit, whether or not it was from falling or feeling humiliated. Junko attempted to walk and fell four times. They all tried going to her "rescue" each fall, but Solomon stopped them and said it was normal.

They then left her sitting by herself on the soft sofa like she was fragile. Junko still looks a bit upset from falling down earlier. Being surrounded by these tall men didn't faze her, not just because she already knows them.

"Alright, so far so good," Solomon crossed his arms. "Now then, let's see if she can use the pacts. Go on, Junko, try it."

She looked at each of them and thought what to say. She's also not the type to command anyone and rarely uses the pacts.

"Uh…" Junko then pointed at Mammon, "Mammon, sit!"

"Hahaha!"

The entire room roared with laughter while Mammon remained confused. Of all things she has to say, it was like training a dog.

"What… J-Junko…!?"

"Mammon not sitting…" She frowned. Mammon immediately sat on his own so she'll stop sulking.

"Heh," Lucifer chuckled. "Hmm, her powers seemed to have decreased. I don't even feel her strong hidden aura much, to be honest."

"Yes, me too. As far as we can tell," said Solomon, "Junko has a baby's mindset now. And as Lucifer said, she can't use the pacts with her powers cut in half."

"It's reassuring that her memories are still there," Lucifer sighed, "However, she was still heavily affected. Solomon, do you think you can fix this?"

"I can create a counterspell, but it'll take some time. I don't usually deal with this type," said Solomon as he patted little Junko's head, "This spell seems like it's still in the experimental stage so I assume it won't last long. But, I'm estimating it'll last about a week."

"A WEEK!?" Mammon suddenly yelped, Junko flinched with a little gasp at his sudden loud voice. "Oh, uh… Sorry..."

"I do wonder how we'll manage, but… That's good to hear," Lucifer sighed once more. "Thank you, Solomon, we hope you can turn her back to normal soon."

"I'll figure it out as soon as I can, and let you know when I do. Until then, do your best to take care of her, everyone!"

Solomon nodded heartily and then proceeded to cup Junko's plump cheeks, "Bye, Junko! Have fun and don't make your big demon brothers too tired!"

Afterwards, Solomon left the House of Lamentation, with his mind filled with several ideas to counter the de-aging spell. He briefly grins at himself thinking this is an amusing event, and wonders if the demon brothers can handle taking care of a human child.


	3. Chapter 2

Mammon was trying to keep himself behaved, but he finally exploded with an excited look on his face, "Man! I know I said this earlier, but I can't believe this! Junko's a tiny human now!"

"Even as a toddler, she's still silent, huh?" Satan said. He gently caressed Junko's chin like he was petting a kitten. She closed her eyes and purred, catching him off-guard. "A-Ahem...! I'm going to the library for a moment."

"Who's a widdle baby~? Your skin's so soft and supple!" Asmo took over and cooed as he played with Junko's baby hands and nuzzled his face on her head. He's just as excited as Mammon who kept making funny faces at her, that she genuinely laughed at.

Levi laughed at Mammon because of it, "Mammon, you've never seen a baby before yet you're doing a great job!"

"Is that s'posed to be a compliment, Levi!?"

Rather, _everyone_ exploded. The excitement seeing a human child awakened their demon nature, but also their paternal instincts as well. Since they're all also under a pact with and sworn to protect her, they wouldn't even think twice about eating her.

"Alright, enough!" Lucifer clapped to get everyone's attention. "Junko is alright, but we should be planning to deal with her right now. Does anyone even _have_ an idea how to take care of a child?"

Silence. An awkward silence filled the room. No one even joked they knew how. The little human girl looks at each of them with her big, innocent eyes.

Just then, Satan came back with a book in his hand. He lifted it up to show its title about parenting."

"Good job, Satan! You always know when to use your knowledge," Asmo exclaimed, "But why is there a book like that in the library?"

"Probably from when this house was still in the human world?" replied Levi.

Satan opened the book and browsed through a random page, "Let's see… This one says that babies are very sensitive to anything, especially when it comes to their feelings. Should they feel sad or scared, they should be calmed down immediately."

"But Junko ain't like that," Mammon reacted, "Look how she's bein' behaved. Except that I didn't mean to startle her earlier."

"It's no different from her usual self," said Belphie.

"We don't know any other side effects yet, but we should be thankful she's still herself and not having a sudden tantrum," Satan added.

Lucifer gestured to read the book too, which Satan complied. He flipped through a page, and then another, and so on. He carefully read the texts and then closed it. It didn't have many pages so Lucifer finished sooner.

"We don't know when Solomon will finish, but for now we're going to do this properly. I'll be assigning some tasks for everyone."

"Like what, Lucifer?" Mammon asked. " Did ya figure out somethin' from that book?"

"First off..." Lucifer glances at Junko. He noticed her slightly messy look like her ruffled hair and slightly wrinkled clothes from their escape earlier.

"Ohh..." Asmo quickly figured it out. Being too excited earlier made him miss her current look.

Fortunately her clothes transformed as well, but she has bits of dirt smeared on her skin and clothes. Junko briefly sneezed from the dust on her.

"She's a mess right now. Asmo, I'll leave her with you first. Go give her a bath, but don't do anything weird."

Asmo lights up with glee. He scoops up the little one in his arms with a spin. "On it, Lucifer! I'll have her clean and smell so nice~ Oh, but…"

Before Asmo continued, Lucifer spoke for him, "If there's anyone with small clothes, go get it immediately as temporary clothing for her and give it to Asmo. I'll have some of you go to the human world right now to buy the necessities. Satan, I'll hold on to this book for a while."

"Who're gonna get those?" Mammon asked, and then, "Ooh, wait! Me! Lemme handle it!"

The eldest brother was surprised at how the second-born was eager to do it. Mammon often disobeys Lucifer, but he never fails to show enthusiasm when it comes to Junko, his favorite human. He's also been holding back on trying to glomp her small body right now.

"Alright, Mammon it is, then," Lucifer sighed, but knows he can trust him, sometimes. "But going with him will be Levi and Satan."

"Huh? Why us?" the third and fourth-born, respectively, asked in unison.

"Aside from keeping this idiot from overspending or buying unnecessary things, Satan has the knowledge while Levi knows what girls like. Isn't that right, Levi?"

Levi gaped at Lucifer's remark of him. Sure he knows what girls like, but rather Ruri-chan's likes and his 2D waifus'. He grimaces at the part where he was assumed to know girls' tastes in general. He hesitated first before giving an answer.

"Ngh… Fine...might as well look for any Ruri-chan merch while I can… And it's not like I can say no either." He then grimaced and added, "Why even bother going there when we can order from Akuzon instead?"

"Nah, I doubt they have any baby stuff there," Mammon replied.

"Hmm, good point," Levi nodded. "Hey… You just wanted to go to the human world."

"I'll accompany you three to the Devildom's portals and give some money. As for Beel and Belphie… You two are in charge of tonight's dinner, along with something she can eat, preferably human food for her."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," Beel said, "I don't think her stomach can handle our demon food. Right?"

"Can't we just feed her the usual?" Belphie asked. "We don't cook human food that often either."

"Human babies have sensitive stomachs as well, unfortunately," Satan frowned. "Even if she's already used to our food, her current stomach might not be able to handle it. I'll give you both permission to search my room for any books on human world recipes."

"We'll be going now," Asmo smiled, he also lifted Junko's hand to wave at them, "But what about you, Lucifer?"

"I'll be going to the Demon Lord's Castle to ask for advice after sending them off. I'll be back before dinner."

"Right, Lord Diavolo and Barbatos might know a way to turn Junko back to normal," Satan agreed.

"Bye-bye~"

A tiny cute voice suddenly spoke. Everyone turned their attention to Junko looking at them. They were all stiff with surprise and since she just spoke again after being de-aged. Not only that, they were feeling ecstatic like a father hearing his child talk for the first time.

"UWOOAHH!? OH HECK, WHAT WAS THAT!? THAT WAS SO CUUUTE!!!" Levi shook from excitement. His hands were shaking like anime characters being extremely happy.

"That was...quite unexpected…" Satan hid his face with his hand as he blushed once more.

"Do it again!" Mammon pleaded, "C'mon, just one more before we go!?"

Because their focus was on Junko, no one questioned further why Lucifer's the only one with minimal tasks. They didn't even question each other's sanity, especially on Mammon being too hyped right now, after hearing such a cute voice. After that, they proceeded to their tasks.


	4. Chapter 3

Hums echoing, running water filling the tub, and a whole lot of playing, Asmo took his time bathing Junko in his special bathroom. But before that, Junko, with her currently-baby mind too, wasn't really bothered by him taking her clothes off for her, and she also fully trust him.

"I've always wanted to strip you, but this isn't what I had in mind. Just kidding," he chuckled. He then carefully placed her small naked body in the half-filled scented tub full of bath bubbles, "Hup! How is it?"

"Mm~" She hummed a single response. Junko felt the warm water first before strongly splashing it everywhere with her tiny hands.

*splash*

"Ah! Junko!?"

*splash splash*

"Pfft...!? _Blegh…_ " A bit of soap got into Asmo's mouth and he spewed it out.

The next wave of splashes nearly hit his eyes if he hadn't dodged. He couldn't tell if she's being playful because of the spell or really tried to tease him by splashing all over. Nonetheless, Asmo indulged in her playing.

"Haha~"

"Ooh, you've done it now! Here~!"

*splash splash*

"Hahaha!"

Junko giggled some more after being gently splashed by Asmo, making him laugh as well. He doesn't often hear her laugh, so this moment is making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside too.

"Asmo~"

She held her open arms towards him with beady eyes, prompting him either to hug her or join her in the tub. Asmo stared in awe at how she's completely being pure and innocent right now. The large, foamy bubbles in the bath engulfs her like clouds. He slowly reached out to her with a gentle smile, setting aside the locks of hair away from her face, and wiped bits of soap off the corner of her eyes and mouth. If Junko was in her normal body, this would've ended up as something else.

"Are you _sure_ you want me in there with you?" He joked and gave her a sly, teasing look, even if he knew it wouldn't work on her, immune or not.

"Aaassmo~!!"

She repeated his name with the same gesture, this time with the sweetest tone she can make. The innocence of a child is making Asmo melt with love and care. He smirked after briefly remembering he was formerly an angel opposite of lust.

He paused for a bit, then stood up and took off his top without hesitation, then his lower clothes, and then gently picked up Junko and went inside the tub. As Solomon said earlier, Junko has a baby's mindset so she didn't react on Asmo going naked at all. Or, maybe she did and she's also just really open-minded.

"I'm not letting this opportunity go so I'm joining in..." he settled her on his chest for a loving hug, after turning on the faucet to refill the tub. "...and since you also got me wet from all those splashing earlier."

"Mm! I wuv you, Asmo~" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pway?"

"Hehe, I love you too, Junko. And of course we're going to play. Satan and the others bought all these bath toys for you too."

Asmo laughed and then booped her nose with a bit of bubble on his finger. "I don't know if you'll remember that I just stripped in front of you, but…don't worry, Junko, I didn't mean anything weird by that at all. Let's take our time playing as we bathe, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 4

At the magical gates near the entrance to the Devildom, Lucifer finished giving Satan their pocket money for the trip to the human world. The amount he gave is as much as a monthly average wage of a human office employee.

"Isn't this too much?" Satan looked doubtful as he counted the bills, totalling the amount in thousands. The foreign money attracted Mammon, but he does his best not to swipe and run away with it. However, he keeps looming over, making Satan feel slightly uncomfortable.

"D'ahh… Where exactly are we going anyway?" Levi asked while his eyes and fingers rapidly focused on his D.D.D. to beat the boss from his game. He's making sure he finished the daily quests before going.

"Instead of London, I assume she might be missing her hometown sometimes, so I'm sending you there. I've already given Satan a memo of her address."

"We're gonna visit her place!? Sweet! Wait, wasn't she living in a boarding house?"

"Yes, but I have only provided the name of the city," Lucifer frowned, "Even if I were to send you to her house, you don't have her key. That's not even your destination right now."

 _"Right…"_ Mammon whispered. He felt disappointed not being able to visit her place nor her original home with her family.

Lucifer finished casting a spell to open a gate. He shook his head and said, "I've checked the monetary rates from where Junko formerly lived. I gave you that much, but do choose wisely when buying those items. And Mammon…"

"Y-Yes!?" Mammon gulped. "Yeah, yeah… I ain't gonna cause trouble, I swear!"

Mammon held up his hands to convince them. For some reason, he also felt that Lucifer was also going to say "Take care of your brothers" but Lucifer held back.

"Hmm… Be back before dinner, alright? Take care, you three."

"Bye, Lucifer," Levi mumbled with little enthusiasm, but he wasn't annoyed, and he had also finished his game. "Ah! Do you want anything else?"

"If you want to," Lucifer smiled. "Ah, I suppose Junko would like a souvenir. I'll leave it up to you on whatever you will choose."

"Got it. We'll make sure to buy what we need, then some souvenirs."

"See ya later!"

A ray of light envelopes the trio after stepping on the circular platform engraved with magical symbols, sending them to the human world. Lucifer nodded to himself and then left to visit the Demon Lord's castle.

—

In the human world, they arrived at their destination: an urban area with a modest community. There are a mix of old and modern structures in every direction.

The three demon brothers appeared in a hidden area within the lush forest from an unowned plot of land. Satan's the first to see the surroundings. He cautiously searched the area just to be safe.

"Hm… Good, looks like we've made it." Satan then unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket and read the memo. "Let's head over to the nearest mall. From this memo, it says it's that way."

"Is it far? Wait, is that it? Are we going to walk all the way there? Oh, it's just nearby..."

Levi grimaced and started to fan himself, so did Mammon, "Ugh, this place is so hot! How the heck Junko managed to live here!? It ain't summer season, right?"

"It already ended here, Mammon. We don't have a sun in the Devildom and yes, I am feeling hot as well," replied Satan as he also wiped off the sweat from his forehead, "Junko is rather lucky to have come from this warm, tropical country," he added.

"Let's just hurry to that mall, alright!?" Mammon said and wiped the sweat dripping down his cheeks, "I'm sweatin' a lot over here!"

They reached the mall and before they entered, Satan pulled his older brothers away to the sides. "Wait."

"Oof!? What?" Levi glared at him.

"You may be the older brothers but I'm begging you, _don't_ try to cause any scenes," Satan said with menacing eyes, "We won't hear the end of Lucifer's scolding when you do."

"Like _you_ ain't gonna cause trouble!" Mammon snorted. "As for you, just don't go into wrath mode yourself if ya get pissed."

They finally entered and the air conditioning quickly regained their moods. The bustling energy of the humans helped them as well. They were in awe at how there's also a lot of varieties like back in the Devildom.

"Huh, this place ain't half bad."

"It's really energetic here."

"Satan, let's just hurry. Being in this place full of normie humans is making me anxious…" Levi gripped his sleeves while hugging himself, "So, what's first on the list?"

Satan took out another piece of paper, this one slightly bigger and written in human language in case they need help. Lucifer and his brothers had studied well enough to learn it for Junko's sake while living with her for a long time.

"It says here we need baby clothes, diapers, milk and bottles, and some toys... Pfft… Hahaha!" Satan suddenly chuckled after trying to hold it in.

"What's so funny?" Levi looked skeptical.

"N-Nothing…" Satan's face has a devilish grin while trying to keep himself from laughing.

Satan didn't expect Lucifer would write all these with full preparation. He was thinking he turned into a dad, and a doting one at that. He can't wait to return home and come up with something he can use to annoy him about it.


	6. Chapter 5

In the kitchen, the twins were trying out different recipes that Junko can eat. With his desire to gulp down food in seconds, Beel tried his utmost best not to eat everything. Belphie also can't help block his twin with words or actions whenever he tries to take any food.

"Ugh, such a hassle…" Belphie sighed as he stirred the pot of regular vegetable stew. "But this is for Junko, and we have to endure this for a whole week. "

He tasted a bit, but wasn't quite sure if it's right since it's his first time cooking it, and with normal ingredients they happen to have. Beel loomed over and tasted it as well after successfully taking the spoon from him.

"Mm, it kind of tastes right."

"It does? Well… If you say it is, then it must be."

Belphie chuckled and placed the lid on the pot. He picked up a different recipe book for quick meals from the table and browsed it. "So how's Asmo and Junko? I don't think I've seen them yet."

"I just dropped off the clothes, they're still in the bathroom playing. They're really having a fun time there."

"Is that so?" Belphie hummed with slight jealousy in his tone. His eyes briefly widened after looking at a recipe, "Ah, this one looks good. But I don't think we have the ingredients."

"If only we could feed her Devildom food…" Beel grimaced.

After reading the book, Belphie rummaged their stocks and told Beel to help with the available ingredients. As they were about to start prepping for dinner, Beel's D.D.D. rang.

*beep*

"Beel here. Huh? Oh, I'll be right there."

"Who was it?"

"Luke called. He and Simeon are at the front door right now. He said Solomon told them about the situation and then they want to help with Junko's meals."

"I didn't know about them knowing about human food. Hm, wait, maybe they do...especially given how Solomon is…"

Beel then went to greet the two angels and took them with him to the kitchen. Belphie waves at them and shoving the recipe books to Simeon.

"Oh, these are a lot, Belphegor," Simeon chuckled awkwardly.

"So, can you really make any of these food, Simeon?"

"Hmm… I'm familiar with some of these recipes," Simeon smiled while being focused on a book. He flipped through the pages with an interested look on his face, "This one I'm sure everyone can eat together. But let's go over other recipes as well."

"The House of Lamentation sounds quiet," Luke spoke, "Where are the others?"

"Yoohoo! Are you twins doing okay there?"

Suddenly, Asmo's voice echoed in the kitchen. He just arrived, looking all fresh and excited, along with the little bundle of joy in his arms.

"Oh, hi there, you two," Asmo winked.

"Wuke! Shimeon!"

"Uwah!?"  
"Oh?"

Asmo shifted his hold on Junko as they approached them. He has a gentle expression on and holds her lovingly, making them look slightly doubtful at him. Junko is wearing one of Belphie's small loose shirts and her hair is now free of frizzes.

"Beew! Bewphie!"

Beel grinned hearing her call him so cutely. He then fed her a little bit of chewy candy he unwrapped from his pocket. Belphie, on the other hand, covered himself momentarily with his jacket's hood while looking away. He didn't expected that.

"That shirt looks large for her." Simeon remarked. "You should've asked us; we can lend some of Luke's clothes for a while."

"Can… Can I hold her!?"

Luke's eyes glistened. He held out his arms out to Junko like a child, and Asmo surprisingly handed her over to him. The smell of a freshly-bathed baby, and the scent of a fruity bath bomb Asmo used in the tub, tickled Luke's nose.

"Whoa, she's so cute and soft! You smell so fruity too. You're so small, Junko!"

Junko looked at him with innocent eyes and nuzzled him. She loves cuddling him even in her normal body because he's so soft and huggable too. Luke can't help but hug her close like holding a puppy. The excitement in his eyes made Simeon giggle.

"My, she's turned into quite an adorable baby," Simeon caressed her head as Luke kept her snug in his arms.

"Mm~!" she nodded, and rubbed her face against their gentle touches.

She then prompted Simeon to hold her too by reaching out to him. Luke was slightly nervous as he carefully handed her over, like what if he accidentally drops her. The thought gave himself a brief scare, but none of the others noticed.

"Hi!" Simeon gave his best smile at her, and then he turned to the twins, "Solomon told us what happened and is still working on a counterspell. Just call us when you need help."

"We will, thanks, Simeon," Beel replied. Then suddenly his stomach growled, "I'm hungry…"

At the same time, Junko's stomach did too. "Hungwy…"

"Let's start preparing for dinner then," Simeon chuckled while handing Junko back to Asmo.

—

On Lucifer's side, after explaining the situation to Diavolo and Barbatos, they also offered their help to get Junko back to normal. Diavolo looked pleased as he'd like to see the human baby right away.

"We'll visit her sometime and before the spell wears off," Diavolo smiled, "I'm sure she looks very adorable!"

"Indeed. She almost looks like a small angel, but without wings," Lucifer looked smug, like a proud dad to be exact. Diavolo chuckled upon seeing his different expression.

"We apologize if we couldn't be of help right away," Barbatos bowed. "If only we knew the witch who cast the spell, we can ask them to undo it."

"Hmm… The witches have their important month-long gathering right now, and we can't just walk into their territory just to ask. Even with my authority, I can't interrupt such an important event for them."

"That is disappointing," Lucifer frowned. "We'll just have to endure for the whole week then."

"Yes, and I think it'll be good training for you and your brothers, on becoming future fathers. That is, _if_ any of you plans to," Diavolo's laugh echoed in the room. Barbatos chuckled for a bit then returned to his serious expression.

He was half-kidding, but Diavolo always knew the demon brothers would consider it someday and how much they love their human girl.

_"Please… Don't even joke like that, Diavolo. I won't..."_

Lucifer paused with his thumb and index finger pressed on his forehead, his mind briefly filled with scenarios imagining he has a child with Junko. Diavolo laughed again, whether he knows what's on the demon of pride's mind or not right now, not even Barbatos can tell.


	7. Chapter 6

Back at the mall, the three demon brothers almost struggled buying everything from the list while being complete noobs at it (as Levi remarked) but still with enough money to spare. With Satan's quick wits and proper management, they were able to finish without much trouble, even got to visit some stores. They're now at the food court grabbing a bite before they return.

"Haah…" Mammon gasped after slurping all of his smoothie. "I ain't gonna go shopping like this ever again!"

"On rare events, I agree with you…" Levi pouted, while admiring his only haul of a videogame that caught his interest. "Buying these baby stuff is a hassle."

"Borrowing that statement, I agree with Lucifer making me tag along," Satan sighed, "Who knows what else could've happened if there's no one to stop you two from giving in too much to your desires?"

"Yeah, Mammon almost got swindled by that random shady person trying to sell him something earlier."

"Hmph! Well, you ain't no different with your otaku obsessions, Levi!" Mammon retorted, "But that aside, let's not forget what happened earlier!"

—

They consulted the mall's guide map first to make their route easier. Finding baby items is a first for them, but they managed to go to the department store after getting sidetracked a bit.

Satan unfolded the memo again and searched the area. Currently, they were at the men's wear section. "These clothes look interesting. But we have to hurry and—"

"Hey, check out this outfit!" Mammon gleefully held a hanger holding a fashionable top," I bet Asmo would like this."

"This one would probably look good on me...or not… Why did I even bother thinking that?" Levi sighed, looking at a formal suit on a mannequin.

As if there's an angry mark on his head, Satan smiled menacingly at them to keep his brothers in check. He tried his best so he won't lose his cool and suddenly go berserk. The idiot pair felt his aura seeping through them and returned to their brother.

"Gulp!"  
"Uh…"

"We'll have plenty of time to window-shop _after_ buying what we came for. Now then, where is it?" Satan said and then noticed the signs above indicating where they are.

A salesclerk caught their attention and offered their help, "Good day, gentlemen. May I assist you?"

"We're looking for baby items on this list. Can you tell us where to find them?" Like Lucifer, Satan switched to serious-and-polite mode in the blink of an eye.

The clerk nodded, "Yes, sir. It's over there at the children's section to the right."

"Thank you. Come on, you two."

When they reached their destination, they were greeted by another clerk. This time, they made Satan flustered.

"For a new father like you, I recommend this all-in-one starter pack! It has everything you'll need."

"Pfft!"  
"Hahaha!"

Levi and Mammon couldn't help but laugh at Satan. Whether it's part of their job or not, the clerk assumed Satan is a father, and the comment made him feel both embarrassed and slightly pissed (at Levi and Mammon).

"No, I'm not. It's..." Satan grimaced, but then he suddenly smirked, "...It's for our eldest brother. _He's_ the new father and we're buying some things for his daughter."

"Grk…!"  
"Heheh...!"

"That's admirable. I hope he appreciates what you're doing for him," the clerk smiled, unaware of the Avatar of Wrath indirectly mocking Lucifer. "Well then, I would still recommend this unisex set. The baby clothes are on the next aisle."

"Hahaha! Oh man, that was too much!" Levi bursts with laughter with Mammon after the clerk left to assist another customer, "Imagine if Lucifer heard you!"

"He'd be SO embarrassed!" Mammon held his sides. "Daddy Lucifer! Bwahaha!"

"Crap, that sounds like it has a nice ring to it! Daddy Lucifer!" Levi repeated with a snicker and leaned on Mammon's shoulder. "Wait! How about…' _Papa_ Lucifer'?"

"That sounds even better, Levi!"

"SHH!! Shut up, you two! Don't get us any unnecessary attention!"

Satan punched their stomachs without raising alarm from the people nor the security guard patrolling nearby. After everyone calmed down, they split up to search the aisles.

Mammon looked happy while browsing the variety of milk bottles on one aisle. The designs attracted him with baby Junko in his thoughts. After that, he went to the toys' aisle ahead of his brothers.

Levi was put in charge to pick some outfits. The stares from the nearby clerks intimidate him, not wanting them to help as well, but he has mustered his courage so they can finish sooner. He got a bit motivated when he imagined Junko wearing the cute clothes he'll choose for her.

Satan was at the milk aisle looking for which would be good for a two-year old. He carefully read both the nutritional values and whatever eye-catching ad was on the front. He also asked a clerk for a bit of help when he needed it.

—

"I guess that's everything we need, including the souvenirs," Satan grinned. "We still have some money left, but let's not get carried away."

"Finally! Let's go already," Levi stood up, "Before any of us gets tempted again."

"Alright, but can we go to that pet shop again!? I wanna see those fluffballs again!" Mammon pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (January 29, 2021):  
> I forgot that babies over 6 months no longer needs to be burped (and MC here is turned into a 2-y.o) 😅👉👈 Thank you to commenter **Roamingbrid** for telling me. ^^ But, let's just also pretend the demon bros still thinks MC Junko is still a baby & they're diligently trying to follow parenting guides. 😂

Just before dinnertime, Satan and the others returned. To everyone's surprise, they were carrying a lot of shopping bags. There's also a large peacock and bunny plush toys held by Levi.

"I told you to buy _only_ the necessities…" Lucifer sighed as he relieved Levi from one of the plushies.

"They are…!" Mammon mumbled, "We didn't get carried away in spending or anythin'!"

"I can vouch for Mammon. Don't worry, Lucifer, these are all essential for little Junko. Here's the leftover money from what you gave us," Satan approached Lucifer to return it.

"Mm!" Junko let out a tiny sound like a squeaky toy. She held out her arms towards them, but no one knows why. Asmo looked at her curiously while still holding her in his arms.

"Oh? Do you want to go play with your new toys?" Levi asked before he left the room.

"We also bought some human world foods and other souvenirs," Satan added.

"Gah!? Do ya wanna hug!?" Mammon quickly, but carefully, dropped the shopping bags and rushed to her.

But Asmo turned away and moved a little back, "Nuh-uh. You all better wash up first! You three smell a bit sweaty too..."

"I ain't dirty or smelly, Asmo!"

"I said sweaty, not…" Asmo grimaced and pointed at his three older brothers to go freshen up. "Junko just had a bath earlier and I'm not letting any of you touch her with those dirty mitts. But do give me those clothes right now, as you can see this shirt is too large for her. It's not even fashionably cute too..." he pouted.

"Take these too, Asmo," Satan handed over a bag of baby stuff to him. "Especially these disposable diapers."

"Oh, okay. Let's go, Junko! I can't wait to dress you up~ I hope they chose some good clothes." 

"Wow, since when did Asmo suddenly…?" Before Levi finishes his sentence, Asmo was still glaring at them.

"You need to freshen up too, Lucifer! You've also been out when you left with them earlier."

"What...?" Lucifer gasped with a confused look on his face.

They ate dinner peacefully, prepared with the help of Simeon and Luke earlier, until it was time for one of them to help Junko burp. She only ate some light foods and drank milk, but it was enough for her tiny body. Since she can't reach the dining table, she sat on Beel's lap as he and Asmo helped feed her.

Satan remembered what's in the parenting book and carried her from Beel's lap, "Since babies can't burp by themselves, it's up to us to help them. Now then, I suppose this looks right."

"Yes, now go rub her back gently," Asmo replied.

Satan slowly rubs Junko's back up and down, and he hears her soft mumbling. He let out a faint chuckle after hearing her gurgle. It was probably her trying to burp by herself.

"She ain't burping yet. Is that how it's supposed to be? Lemme handle it!"

He doesn't listen to Mammon and continues to caress her back as Junko sleepily rests on his shoulder. After a sudden jolt, she finally popped out a cutesy but loud burp. Unfortunately for Satan, along with it dripped some milk from her lips.

"...Hm…?" Satan stared dumbfounded as he felt warm liquid dripping on his shoulder. Junko nervously faced him and he saw the mess on her.

"S-Sowwy, Tantan… Ueehhh..." she whimpered.

"...I just changed my clothes too..." he mumbled with a pitiful look on his face. _"...'Tantan'?"_

"That looks nasty. Good thing I didn't do it," Mammon chuckled.

"Gee, I wonder _who_ was eager to help her burp earlier…? said Satan sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Ahh, you're dripping milk all over your new clothes, dear," Asmo took Junko away from Satan to settle her on a chair and wiped the milk off her with a table napkin. The rest of his brothers stared at him in awe for his actions. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… You're really into this, Asmo," said Belphie.

"Well, who else is going to do it? And I don't mind since I also get to snuggle with Junko a lot!"

Mammon was about to throw a complaint when Junko suddenly cried. Her cheeks flushed with a pink tint while having an embarrassed expression. They were all confused why when there wasn't anything that offended or hurt her.

"Uh, I wasn't mad about earlier… Please stop crying, Junko," Satan softly spoke to her as he was wiping his shoulder with a damp cloth.

"P… Po…" Junko tried to tell them the reason while sniveling so much. She felt really embarrassed to say it, but she has to.

"Pork?" Beel said. "Mmm, those pork and vegetable stews earlier were really delicious. Even though we had to substitute it with Devil Hog meat."

"Why would she cry over pork...? You're just hungry again, Beel," Belphie replied.

"P-Po…!" Junko snivelled some more. She tried to move from her seat but she can't and is stiff from keeping her little sniffles. "...M-Mmm…!!" She shakily pointed towards her behind, but the demon brothers still have no idea what she's trying to say.

"Is there somethin' behind ya? Do ya have a sore butt?"

"Mammon…" Satan sighed.

Lucifer patted Asmo's back and crouched facing her at eye-level. He placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, "What's wrong? Do you feel sick?"

Junko pouted and strongly shook her head. There's no way she can tell him. But Lucifer sternly looked at her to get her to talk.

_"Junko…"_

_"...Poo...poopie…"_

It was soft, but everyone heard her. Junko quickly hid her face behind her palms after, she nervously shivered and cried some more.

"Oh! So it's just…" But Mammon slowly backed away before he could finish his sentence.

Levi spoke while browsing the book, "Obviously, she needs to be cleaned up and replace those diapers immediately, and then she'll be feeling okay again. Good luck, you guys."


	9. Chapter 8

They all looked at each other, trying to insist someone to change the widdle baby's diapers. None of them knows how, not even Asmo who put it on her earlier, and it's also a given they would be too embarrassed to do it.

"Y-You do it, Lucifer! I mean, you _are_ the eldest! Ya got this, big bro!"

"Yes, and she will most likely feel more at ease with you," Satan added.

The rest of them held a thumbs-up, while Lucifer winced at them. Junko, on the other hand, kept sobbing, trying hard to contain her tears and sniffles.

"I can think of a good reason why you are all insisting I do it..." Lucifer sighed. "I suppose I will, then. You don't mind, do you, Junko?"

But Junko only hiccuped as a reply. She doesn't mind anyone doing it as long as she can be freed from her humiliation and a wet bottom.

"Uwaaahh…!!!"

She kept crying and still in her seat while Satan told Mammon to quickly fetch the baby bag, Beel was asked to get a small basin of water, and Asmo hurried to prepare a table to settle everything. The little human girl briefly stopped crying after seeing them focused.

—

"The water basin, baby powder, a clean diaper, and all those other stuff are ready!" Mammon announced.

Lucifer carried her, but he flinched a little after he felt the warm and slightly mushy feeling absorbed by her diapers. He settled her on the towel laid out on the table and removed his gloves. To everyone's surprise, his hands were visibly shaking with nervousness. But as the Avatar of Pride and their eldest brother, he can't let himself be humiliated.

"Alright, I'll start undoing these sticky flaps now..."

He looked around before he started unveiling it, his brothers were surrounding them and were quite intrigued. Junko kept on crying, regardless. But stopped again for a moment, she probably got tired.

"...Why are you all looking like that…? This is making us both very uncomfortable…"

"Well, we do wanna know how to do it too," replied Belphie monotonously. "...While seeing you get flustered because it's also your first time."

"...How very honest of you, Belphie…" Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Wah... Waah…!!! Wucifaaa…!!!"

"Mmph...!?"

"Bwahaha!!!"  
"Grk… 'Wucifa'!?"  
"Heheh…"  
"That's just...so ado...rable…"  
"Haha, that's cute… heh…"  
"...Hahaha!"

 _"All of you…"_ Lucifer's eye twitched in annoyance from his brothers' teasing while his hands still hovering over the diapers.

Asmo chuckled, but felt he needed to save Lucifer so he casually interrupted, "This is going to take long. Let me handle this! Scoot away a bit, Lucifer."

He pushed Lucifer aside and nonchalantly unveiled the diapers after raising her dress up. There wasn't much poop so they were all relieved. Asmo diligently washed her first with a bit of soap before putting the baby powder and a new diaper on. He looked so skillful at it that even Lucifer gaped in awe again.

"Wow… He flinched, but that kinda looked easy to do," said Beel.

"Damn… Asmo did a great job," Mammon remarked.

*Hard to believe it's also your first time dealing with that," Levi said with awe.

"You went through that stuff so bravely," Belphie added.

"Of course I did great. Yeah, it is gross, but someone's got to clean her up." Asmo smirked, "Done. All fresh and clean again!"

Junko finally stopped crying, she quickly stood up and insistently buried herself in Lucifer's arms after she hurriedly prompted him to carry her. She was still feeling embarrassed and continued to hide, even pulling Lucifer's coat over herself. The seven demon brothers heartily laughed at her adorable behavior.

Asmo grinned at them while he helped clean up the table, "Hehe, so cute."


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I love OM! Lucifer too much & have strong biases in this chapter. 😅👉👈

Baby Junko was still flustered from earlier, so Lucifer held her longer to calm her down. The brothers also did their best to try getting her to laugh, but at some attempts she smacked them with either her hands or anything they gave her, thinking they might be making fun of her too. Yes, she even smacked Lucifer, whom she loves dearly.

They all also prepared the common room for her toys and such, but they can't leave her alone in her room. So they decided to have her sleep with them by turns. Asmo quickly took another chance at giving her a bath again, and then dressed her up with a lop-eared bunny onesie pajamas.

—

Lucifer was first, he settled her on the sofa facing his bed while he made preparations. She stays put while sucking on her pacifier and watching him fix the bedsheet along with the blankets.

As he was preparing, Lucifer steals quick glances at her thinking about what could be in her baby mind right now. Most especially because she's just quietly observing him.

"Alright, I believe this will do," he finished and patted his bed a few times to remove any leftover dust and dirt. He fluffed the extra pillows he added that will be used to keep her from falling off. Lucifer returns to Junko to remove her pacifier and unties the ribbons in her hair. He also pulled down the hood of her onesie so it won't be too stuffy for her.

Junko naturally raised her arms towards him to carry her. Like a loving father, he gently scooped her up in his arms, walked back to his bed and sat down, but not letting go of her yet. He then had a moment imagining if this was the feeling of having a child.

"You've mentioned you've experienced holding your sibling as a baby before. Tell me, Junko, have I been doing this right? I forgot to ask earlier while carrying you."

"Uh-huh, no pwoblem."

"Good." His calm smile immediately surfaced. The sigh he breathed puts her at ease as well. He reached his limit of putting up a front; he's been worried all day, including her being upset at them a while ago.

Junko indulges herself in this kind of cuddling by Lucifer while she can. She's like a bunny being cuddled in his arms, and nuzzled her face onto his chest. Once she returns to normal, she will definitely miss this. She shifts a lot in his arms, including patting him, while making tiny noises before settling down. The soft, silky texture of his pajamas made her enjoy it some more and made him laugh.

"Hahaha, you've had quite your fill, hm?" he said as he gently stroked her head and fixed her hair.

"Mm~!"

"I often hold you in my arms, but I didn't expect something like this too. Though, I'm not sure whether you're doing it on purpose or not," he chuckled again. "I'm glad I'm doing this correctly since I've followed the guides in that book.

He was referring to the parenting book he got from Satan earlier. It's been passed around a lot in a single day, the brothers studied it well enough to understand the basics. Lucifer had thoroughly read it and since he was being extra careful with her.

"If you think I've done something wrong with handling you, no need to hold back and tell me immediately," he warmly smiled at her.

"Mm," she nodded. Junko then hugged him with the extent of her tiny body, Lucifer returned the gesture with a gentle squeeze, and then rested his forehead above hers after she unwrapped her arms around his neck.

"The sooner you'll turn back to normal, the sooner we can do this and other things properly again," he whispered.

"Hugging Wucifa is the best~ Mm~"

"Haha, I don't know if this is your usual or the spell, but thank you."

"Haah…" Junko yawned and rubbed her eyes. Lucifer kisses her forehead and they both smile after.

"It's getting late; time to sleep now, Junko."

"I'm reawy sowwy I still don't talk much, Wucifa… I'm awso quiet as a kid..."

"That's alright, and I'm already used to your quiet nature."

"Wucifa."

"Hm?"

Junko had tugged on his pajama shirt before he positioned to lay her on the bed. Lucifer returned to sit and had a confused look on his face.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (January 1, 2021)  
> \- Ack, I didn't noticed I accidentally posted this chapter 3 more times... 😅 Thanks to commenters **J-Lee** and [**The_Final_Yeehaw**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Final_Yeehaw) for telling me. ^^

Junko still hasn't let go of Lucifer's shirt pajama until he sat up again. He looked at her quizzically as she tries to focus on her way to say it properly.

"I think...you'we being a good dad wight now," Junko said in her teeny voice. "You can be a gweat dad someday too."

He paused for a brief moment, her sentiment caught him off-guard. "Did you mean _something else_ as well?" Lucifer grinned but with a puzzled look. "Are you even aware of what you said just now?"

 _"I wouldn't mind having a child with you someday though, if that's what you mean,"_ he thought with a chuckle. Junko blinked at him with a curious expression.

But thinking about it, that's also going to be a complicated process. Lucifer briefly grimaced thinking about the possible risks as well. He sets aside the thought with a deep sigh.

"Good night, Junko," he kissed her forehead again. "Sweet dreams."

"G'night, Wucifa," she whispered and booped her nose on his, "I wuv you~"

After laying her on his bed, Lucifer was briefly stunned again. Hearing her say it while as a baby gives him a warm and soft feeling. He looks like he almost wants to cry as well.

"...I love you too, Junko. Come closer now..."

She did as she was told and snuggled again in his large arms. They both closed their eyes to sleep. His warm embrace envelopes her and right now, they really do look like a father and daughter.

—

The next day, Lucifer was suddenly awoken by feeling confused, as Junko was nomming and jumping on him. She also briefly piles herself on him before another round of cuddling and then running or rolling around on his bed. 

" _Mmph…!?_ Junko… What in Devildom…?" He weakly muttered as he fluttered his eyes open.

"Pyon~ Pyon~"

"Why are you…?" Lucifer squinted as he tried to process what's been happening. "Pyon…?"

He still looked dazed as he continued to figure out what's going on. Junko only answered with more "pyons" and other cutesy noises she can make. It might also be just her enjoying it while she can.

Before he could tell her to stop hopping, she finally settled down like a rabbit after a binky, and with a very tired yet satisfied face. She immediately fell back to sleep after. Lucifer is very surprised to see her so energetic and assumes it's another baby thing, then welcomes the day with a relieved sigh.


	12. Chapter 11

Levi was put in charge of babysitting Junko next. He was feeling anxious at first, also because he hasn't done it yet before, not even when he was a former celestial being watching over the younger angels. But even so, he also thought this might not happen again next time and it would be a good life experience too.

"...'Put 3 scoops of powdered milk into the bottle with warm water, then shake with its lid on'…"

*shake shake shake*

He raised the bottle near his face and looked to see if the milk powder fully dissolved in the warm water, before shaking it again to make sure. Levi felt like a bartender and shook it like one, which made the little girl giggle.

"Hmm, I think this looks fine now? Here you go."

He did the basic instructions written on the milk product's packaging. Baby Junko felt hungry while they were gaming, but wasn't in the mood for any solid meals.

"Mm!" she carefully nibbled on the milk bottle she received.

"W-Well?"

"Mmm~"

"Phew…"

"Mm?" Junko took the milk bottle off her mouth and offered him to share a sip.

"...Why are you telling me to taste it too to make sure...?" Levi faintly blushed and also because it would be an indirect kiss. He gently pushed back the milk bottle to her.

They've been playing for about two hours now with some Devildom board games and from Levi's gaming collection. Although Junko is fine with it, Levi felt like he didn't want her playing anything with a lot of violence. She pouted on some she picked that were rejected by him. Since most of his games also put players into it, he also didn't want her playing those too.

Right now, they're playing on different platforms: Levi on his computer, while Junko is using his widescreen tablet. The game she's playing is a simple side-scroller RPG with cute characters.

"Wevi! I can't figuwe out the puzzles...and the boss is too stwong…"

"Huh? Wait, I'm trying to beat this boss on my game…"

He replied but without looking at her, as his eyes and hearing were heavily focused on the PC screen, while wearing a VR headgear. His fingers were rapidly pressing all the buttons on the controller.

Junko grimaced and continued to play her game while drinking her milk. She eventually got bored and crawled to Levi.

"Wevi?" she poked his leg, "Weeviii!"

But Levi didn't hear her nor felt her poking him either. She knows her voice is soft too, and then bit on her half-empty milk bottle and climbed onto him, then sat on his lap. Not even that made Levi notice her.

Junko looked at the screen in front and saw him playing a first-person adventure game, trying to beat a huge boss monster on a forest terrain. Before Levi started on his game, she saw the customized main character based on Levi's demon form and is named "Henry".

"Wevi?" she spoke as she tried to get his attention again.

Normally, she wouldn't bother him gaming, but she felt a little needy and wanted to play with him.

"Hah! Take that! There's more where these energy beams come from! Ahh, almost there...boss HP's halfway near gone!"

Levi continues to game while Junko remains on his lap and watches the screen. Hacking and slashing noises with the occasional beams, along with the boss' growling, fills his room. She finishes her milk bottle, but Levi still keeps on playing.

"Come on… Just a few more hits… Gotta finish this asap..."

Junko left her bottle on his desk and balanced herself to stand on his lap facing him eye-to-eye, rather eye-to-VR helmet. The sound of the controller gets louder as Levi repeatedly button-mashing it.

"Hmm…"

Junko hummed, and knows he can't see her even when she's standing right in front of him, but she still keeps her balance.

*grrrooowwlll*

The boss was finally defeated and Levi shouted "UUWOAAHH!!!" with his arms up in a _banzai_ pose. But this made Junko shriek and lose her balance while covering her ears from his shout…

"KYAAA!?"

"Huh…!?"


	13. Chapter 12

Levi finally noticed her and quickly took off his VR helmet. As he saw her about to fall off his lap, he dropped his helmet and controller, then grabbed her into a hug just in time, yet he kicked the floor so hard and made his gaming chair roll back towards his bathtub bed. Thankfully it wasn't a strong impact so they didn't fall off, but it still gave them a little recoil.

"Ugh…"  
"Muuu…"

"That… That was dangerous, Junko! What were you doing!?"

"W-Wevi…" she started sobbing and buried her face onto his chest. "I-I'm sowwy…!"

He was about to scold her when he realized it was also his fault for neglecting her. He weakly got himself off his chair while carrying her in one arm. Levi then hugged her tightly again to calm her from nervously shaking. Junko briefly stopped, but not her sniffles.

"I'm sorry too, I should've been paying attention to you properly," he frowned, "But still, what if I suddenly hit you? You know how I play."

The little one timidly faced him with tears still dripping. She regrets what she did and also agreed it was also his fault.

"Come on, Junko, don't cry…" Levi wiped off her tears using the end of his sleeves. "I'm done playing mine, so where's that game you wanted me to help with?"

Junko didn't answer and went back to hiding her face on Levi's chest while curled-up this time. He stroked and patted her back to try calming her again.

_"How do I calm a human kid…? Is patting her enough?"_ he thought with his eyes closed.

The gentle gestures he did eventually calmed her and she stopped shaking.

"Feeling better now?"

"M-Mm…" she nodded, but still not looking at him. "I wuv you, Wevi..and I'm reawy sowwy..." she whispered.

"Mmph!?"

Levi flinched and his eyes widened, he totally didn't expect that and thought it might be just her trying to appease him for making him worried earlier.

"I-I love...you too…!!" he replied as he covered his blushing face with one hand. "C-Come on...that's a little unfair, don't you think?" Levi awkwardly smiled at her while peeking through the gaps of his fingers.

"H-Haha…! Hahaha~"

She felt his embarrassment and seeing him flustered made her laugh. Levi also broke into a hearty chuckle, and now that she calmed down, they both played some more.


	14. Chapter 13

Another night, it's Mammon's turn to sleep with her next, and he was visibly ecstatic about it. But as soon as they entered his bedroom, they were met with junk scattered all over. He let out a huge groan and scratched his head in embarrassment.

_"D'ahh… No wonder Lucifer was givin' me the evil look earlier…"_ he muttered.

Mammon, with Junko in his one arm, puts away the mess off the couch. There were magazines, trinkets, and clothes scattered all over his room. After finally decluttering even a bit of clean space, he settled her down on his couch.

"Phew… That was kinda hard to clean while carrying ya."

"You should cwean some mowe, Mammon."

"If I start now, it'll send some dust all over, y'know? I don't wanna get ya sick."

"I'll be okay! Cwean, cwean~" she said as she swayed her head and feet.

"Fine. I'll just put away these junk on the floor and fix my bed."

Mammon started cleaning and cleared the floor of anything that can trip them both. He fluffed his bed and pillows, and brought out extra pillows from his closet.

"There ya go! I even got these pillows out and just to be safe. I don't want ya fallin' off my bed and hurt yourself." Mammon laid out some pillows beside his bed like a barrier. Junko noticed it was similar to what Lucifer did but Mammon wasn't aware of it.

He returned to kneel on one leg and faced her at eye-level, "Are ya sleepy yet, Junko?" But she shook her head as a reply. "Eh? I was expectin' you'd get sleepy soon. Hmm…"

Mammon stood up again and walked around his room trying to search for something. He fished out some cards and some other old stuff.

"Tch… I ain't got anything good in here for ya, and your toys are in the common room," Mammon sighed. "Wait here, I'm gonna—"

"Wah!!"

"Wh-What!?"

Junko held her fists together and pleaded with her teary-eyes. "Scawy… Don't go..."

"My room ain't that scary. I'll just be back for a sec…"

"Nooooo!!! Waah!" Junko wailed and hid her face in her tiny hands.

Her current behavior was influenced by the thought that there are sometimes ghosts lurking in the House of Lamentation. Junko is well-aware and is somehow used to it, but her fear amplified as a baby. Her cries echoed in Mammon's room.

"Wait, stop cryin'…! I'll run real quick and get those toys for ya!"

"Nooo...!!! Mammon, stay...!"

"Mmph!?"

Mammon froze in place, but not because it was the power of the pact. Rather, he was surprised she was desperate to make him stay. Junko hastily got herself off the couch with a flop and ran towards him to hug both his legs.

_"Junko…"_ Mammon tried to keep himself from shedding a tear. This was both a precious and conflicting moment for him. She was visibly gripping on him with nervousness.


	15. Chapter 14

"...C'mere, you little human." He swiftly picked her up and settled her in his arms. Mammon nuzzled his face on her head and other areas to get her ticklish. Both of them started play-biting each other as well. He also got the hang of holding her after observing Lucifer and Asmo a lot.

"Nom~"

"Ow!? You bit my nose!?"

"Pfft~"

"I'm gonna nibble on your ear!"

"Nyuu~!!" Junko struggled within Mammon's arms with a laugh while pushing and smacking his face away, but still got her ear nibbled a bit.

After he got her to laugh, Mammon started swaying back and forth to cradle her. The way he swayed almost looks like he was slow dancing too.

"Finally sleepy now, eh?" he chuckled. "I guess that did the trick."

_"Mmm…"_ Junko's little yawn sounded like a tiny cute animal.

More cradling made Junko yawn again. Her eyelids fell and slowly opened with each sway. Mammon had never done this before so he was feeling a little nervous too. He made his way towards his bed and slowly flopped on it after kicking his boots off.

"Whew, all that swayin' made me sleepy too," he yawned while taking off her shoes and putting it on a table nearby. "Time to sleep, kiddo."

_"Haah... Mammon...I wuv you… zzz..."_ Junko managed to mumble a few heartfelt words before falling asleep. Mammon blushed but quickly got his calm back after gazing at her sleeping face.

"Haha, yeah. I love ya too, Junko. G'night," he whispered and kissed her cheek.


	16. Chapter 15

The next day, it was Satan's turn to groom Cerberus. He winced at how he often has to think of something to stop the big canine from pouncing on nor attack him each time. As he was about to leave, he felt a small tug on his pants.

"Hm?"

"Tantan?"

"Huh, Junko!? What are you doing here by yourself and weren't you with Mammon?"

"Mammon's still asweep so I twied to wook for somethin' else to do."

"And you found me? You could've just slept with him longer. I'm rather amazed you made it all the way here by yourself."

"Asmo bwought me here!" she did a little jump with her arms up, her twintails flapped like little wings.

"Okay, but Asmo should've taken you with him though. Ah, wait, that's not a good idea either," he shrugged. "Sorry, I should go. I'll see you later, Junko."

"Whe awe you going?"

"It's my turn to groom Cerberus today, but I'm not letting you go with me."

"No~?"

"No."

Satan went ahead to tell her before she could ask him. He wasn't sure if she's joking or not, but Satan patted her head and hoped she didn't insist on coming. Cerberus might try to eat her even if they recognize her.

"Lucifer won't shut up if anything happens to you. Be a good little human and go find something else to do. I'll go play and read some books with you later after I'm done."

Satan tries to shoo her away, but Junko runs off a bit and glances back at him like she's making him follow her. He sighed, also after realizing she can't be left alone too, and took quick strides before finally catching her.

"Nyoom~"

Junko swayed her legs upon being lifted off the floor, and made Satan faintly chuckled.

"I know you're stubborn and quiet, but I didn't expect this nor you being so playful."

"Tan~tan~"

"Fine… But you have to behave, alright? Cerberus may know you, but they might still try to eat you especially given your size."

"Yay~"

"Haha… What do you mean 'yay~'? Silly girl," He laughed.

—

The stairs leading underground are steep and dark, Satan had to carry Junko and use a lantern to light their path. She tightly held onto him and slightly flinched whenever a strange sound was heard.

Just a little bit, despite knowing her fear of horror and jumpscares, Satan took advantage of her naivety like telling her some ghosts might pop out and such. She smacked him a few times and shrieked, both in fear and upset. A few minutes later, they finally reached downstairs.

"Here we are," Satan left the lantern on a holder and Junko at a clean area. "I hope Cerberus isn't hungry right now or else."

He then took out a bag full of grooming tools for the giant, ferocious 3-headed hellhound. Satan glanced to where Junko is to confirm if she's there, in which she is and quietly looking around, reaching for anything to the extent of her size.

"I'll try to finish soon, but please stay there, alright?"

"Mm!"

Satan briefly ponders if she'll obey or not. He knows her to be obedient, but with that condition, he assumes she also probably won't as a child's curiosity is strong.

—

Satan left the room and entered into a larger area, "Cerberus!" he said after he whistled, but there was no response. He sighed as he also often took a bit long to tame them each session. "I hope Junko doesn't come over here…"

*grrroooowwl*

"Over there!"

Satan ran towards the side of the area, and a large silhouette came into view. Thin, faint smoke breezes through him and he backs off a little.

"We do this all the time, you giant dog. You should be used to me by now."

But before Satan charges in and uses the grooming tools, Cerberus jumps over him and runs toward where Satan entered from.

With grooming tools in his hands, a surprised Satan is confused, "What…?"


	17. Chapter 16

Satan flinched with wide eyes because he felt Junko must've entered too—and his gut was right, as he saw something small in pink somewhere in the distance.

"Junko! ...I told her not to go in here!"

*grroowll*

Cerberus somehow immediately felt Junko's presence and dashed towards her after ignoring Satan. The little girl became bored inside the room and went there.

"Hm?"

Junko noticed Cerberus and playfully ran from them. She whizzed by some stone pillars and as if she's playing hide-and-seek. Cerberus followed but they're not attacking her.

"Junko!" Satan panted as he ran back to get to her. He suddenly stopped after seeing Cerberus corner her nearby.

"Big puppy~!" she giggled.

*grrr*

Junko stayed in place, facing Cerberus who approached her with a paw about to strike.

"Cerberus, NO!" Satan yelled.

But Junko didn't cry nor looked scared, and Cerberus' paw is just hovering over her. The three heads curiously observed and sniffed her, even one of the heads gently licked her. She raised her arms towards Cerberus while jumping to pet them. Cerberus somehow obeyed and slowly put their paw down in front of her, then she petted it lovingly.

"Cebewus~"

*growl*

"Fwuffy fur~"

*grrr*

"Up~?"

*whimper*

Cerberus looked confused, but one of the heads gently bit on the back of Junko's dress to put her on their back for a ride. She flopped on it and happily petted their fur once more.

"H-Huh…!?" Satan caught up and looked dumbfounded at them.

"Ah! Tantan~!"

"Junko, that's dangerous! What are you doing here!? Wait there, I'll help you get down."

"Nyuu!"

Cerberus glared at Satan and about to attack with fire from their mouth, but Junko managed to stop them.

"No! Tantan is here to gwoom you, be a good doggie. Stay!"

*grrrooowwwlll*

"Does...Cerberus understand children, or…?"

Whether because it's Junko, her being a child, or probably just a canine's instincts, Cerberus sat down, all three heads on the floor, like an obedient dog. Lucifer had thoroughly trained them before not to attack nor eat Junko, but there were instances they still almost did so she's usually forbidden from seeing them, unless she's being accompanied.

Satan, though still surprised, took the chance to groom them as quickly as he can.

—

"...Phew," Satan sighed once more after brushing their paws as the last part. "That's enough for today, now give Junko back to me."

*grrr*

Satan didn't bring her down while grooming earlier because they might cause a commotion if he did. So he left her on them, rolling and playing on their fur.

"You've had enough fun with her. Now it's time for her to eat and take a nap."

*groowwll*

Cerberus suddenly runs off, but not strongly to keep Junko riding on them who also firmly held her grip. Satan dropped the grooming tools to chase after them.

"Get back here!!"

"Puppy ride, whee~ Tantan, I wuv you~"

"Thank you, Junko, me too," Satan smiled, then quickly grimaced, "But now's not a good time to be saying that!"


	18. Chapter 17

A quick but loud knocking was heard from the front door. Belphie happened to be sleeping at another random place nearby so he lazily got up to check. As he opened the front door, Barbatos and Diavolo were outside.

"Good day, Belphegor. Pardon our sudden visit. My lord and I have come to see Junko," said Barbatos after greeting with a bow.

"Huh…?" Belphie yawned as he processed his thoughts. "Ah, she and Beel are walking around the garden right now. They should be back by… Oh, speak of the devils."

The two guests followed Belphie as he turned his head to face the window, Beel casually walked by with little Junko riding happily on his shoulders.

"Whee~"  
"We're back."

The front door opened again and the two were surprised to see the guests standing by the entrance.

"Good to see you both!" Diavolo beamed a smile at them.

"Oh! Hello, Lord Diavolo and Barbatos."

"Diavowo! Baabatos!"

"Ooohh!?" Diavolo grinned and was taken aback at the small human who greeted. Barbatos simply chuckled upon hearing her call them so cutely.

"Well, hello there! You really are small and adorable! Lucifer was right when he mentioned how precious you look right now. He looked really proud and enthusiastic too when he told me."

Junko's eyes widened and then buried her blushy face onto Beel's soft, tangerine hair. He felt a tiny grip on it and chuckled knowing she was embarrassed.

"Sorry for making you stand there. Please come and sit in the common room," said Beel as he shook his twin who's dozing off while standing.

—

"I'll go make some tea," Beel said after putting down Junko on the play mats with her toys.

"I will go and assist you, Beelzebub," Barbatos said as he followed Beel near the hallway.

"No, stay there and relax. You're our guests," Beel timidly scratched his head.

"Alright. Thank you for your hospitality."

Beel exited the room, while Junko was left with the two guests. She felt a little intimidated so she played with some legos.

"Stacking colored blocks? That's an interesting human world toy," Diavolo remarked and kneeled beside her. "So it's called 'legos'?" He read the label of the medium-sized container.

"Mm!?" Junko squeaked when he approached her, then timidly handed him some various pieces, which were tiny in Diavolo's open palms.

"How fun! We can build anything out of these."

Junko nodded as a reply, then Diavolo used the legos she gave him and stacked some with her. They built a simple but large pyramid in assorted blocks and colors.

Barbatos simply watched over and enjoyed seeing them play together. He also briefly grimaced thinking that his master might decide to produce this toy in the Devildom someday or sooner.

As they played, surprisingly one of Junko's toys caught Barbatos' attention and he held it in both his hands, "A plush peacock?" He got intrigued at this odd choice of plush toy. He also saw a plush rabbit nearby, and he knew it's Junko's favorite animal.

"Wah!?"

—

Junko noticed him and quickly stood up to approach him. She looked like a kitten or puppy about to make their first pounce, and then jumped while reaching for her toy from him.

"Wah...!"

Barbatos didn't respond and just stood in place, but slightly raised his hands comically a bit higher with a face that seemed amused.

"Hm, Barbatos?" Diavolo was surprised at his loyal butler being out-of-character, and even playing with a human child.

Even after jumping a lot, Junko didn't get any higher. Barbatos would also lower the toy near her then raise it back again at each of her jumps, as if he's provoking her.

"Waah…" Junko whimpered after she flopped down dejectedly. She both got tired from jumping and being upset at him.

Barbatos' usual neutral expression cracked with an apologetic face and knelt to console her, "My apologies, Junko. I was merely curious, and what you will do in that form and condition. Here you go." He chuckled and gave her back her toy beside her.

_"Mmm…"_ Junko nervously clutched her toy, hid half her face with it, and pouted at him tearily. Barbatos wiped her eyes off with his gloved finger.

"Pfft…"

Their attention turned at the voice from the doorway and saw Beel standing, with a tray of a small, elegant pot and teacups in his hands. They didn't notice when he came back, but he was also enjoying what happened.

*growl*

Beel's stomach grumbled and heard within the room. He looked apologetic as he settled down the tray. "Ahh… Sorry, I was getting hungry again as I was making tea."

"It is indeed time for tea and snacks," Barbatos chuckled. "Allow me to use your kitchen to bake something. Junko and my lord might be craving for some treats right now."

"Tweats~?" Junko perked up as soon as she heard it. She loves Barbatos' sweets and thought he'll probably go all-out to indulge her.

"Indeed!" Diavolo laughed and nonchalantly carried Junko, she looked smaller in his large arms, "I can see you excited and even heard your stomach rumbled just now, Junko! How fortunate is that Barbatos is being nice today."

"Then I will bake a lot for everyone in the House of Lamentation," Barbatos chuckled. "I hope there's enough ingredients here to work with."


End file.
